Changement de direction
by Andy56
Summary: Je sais, c’est la deuxième fois que je vais ça mais je ne peux pas m’empêcher d’être dégoûtée de la fin du téléfilm…


Auteur : Andy56  
  
Genre : Action, aventure  
  
Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent (pourtant c Noël, ça va être dur pour mon compte bancaire tout ça.)  
  
Note 1: L'histoire se déroule à la fin de IOTH, au moment où Raines, Lyle et Mr Parker annoncent qu'ils veulent sauter en parachute.  
  
Note 2 : Je sais, c'est la deuxième fois que je vais ça mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être dégoûtée de la fin du téléfilm. Je fais cette histoire pour Chloé, ma chôpine qui m'a donné cette idée. Et un grooooos marchi à toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, ça fait plaisir. Un pti clin d'?il à ma Vicky et ma Kpu, bien que je sois plus jeune et aussi à Chibi, Elodie (les 2 !!), Shouka, Stella, Sydnette, Regina, Karine, Elea de Lune, Juliette et tout le monde koi ! kissss.  
  
Changement de direction  
  
7h, Glasgow, Ecosse :  
  
Mlle Parker se trouvait sur le tarmac de l'aéroport international de Glasgow, elle venait d'avoir un coup de téléphone de la part de Broots. Elle avait juste eu le temps de lui qu'elle allait bien avant qu'elle se soit coupée car son portable n'avait plus de batterie. L'informaticien n'avait pu que commencer une phrase, celle-ci intrigua la jeune femme mais elle avait d'autres choses auxquelles penser. (C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé, les portables ne marchent jamais quand on en a besoin.) Elle resta appuyée contre la limousine, se massant les tempes du bout des doigts et repensant aux mots de Jarod et aux siens. Ca avait été dur pour elle ne lui dire non de cette façon, de lui parler si froidement. Elle trouvait qu'elle avait été un peu trop brusque mais c'était sa façon à elle de dire les choses. Que ça plaise ou non, elle était comme ça et elle n'était pas prête de changer. Rien ne pouvait la changer, elle se donnait bien trop de mal à forger sa carapace pour qu'on puisse l'atteindre. Elle observa son père, Raines et Lyle monter dans le jet privé des Zoulous, elle était excédée de ne pas pouvoir y monter à son tour. La jeune femme trouvait que si une personne ici le méritait, elle était cette personne, bien plus que son frère par exemple. Elle soupira et fit quelques pas devant l'avion, les poings repliés et calés sur les hanches, se détendant un instant avant de repartir.  
  
Jarod se trouvait à l'arrière de l'appareil, assis sur un rebord en fer et les mains attachées à une sorte de barre en métal. Il essayait de se défaire de ses menottes quand les dirigeants du Centre et Lyle débarquèrent en face de lui. Ils étaient tous trois souriants, la tête haute et fier de leur coup. Mr Parker tenait dans ses bras la large boîte en bois vernie qui contenait les parchemins. Ils avait mis un plan au point, pensant à chaque détails, qui se révélait parfait jusque là. Ils comptaient l'achever rapidement, que le Caméléon soit coopératif ou non. Leurs quatre parachutes les attendaient près de la porte de l'avion, soigneusement empaquetés. Mr Raines y jeta un ?il et déclara qu'il était temps de passer à la suite de leur mise en scène. A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'Adama et ses sbires firent à leur tour irruption derrière l'homme sans pouce. L'africain leur ordonna de poser les rouleaux et d'aller immédiatement s'installer à l'avant, avec eux. Il semblait excédé de l'attitude des employés du Centre mais pas jusqu'au point de se douter de quelque chose. Il resta droit, les dévisageant pendant que Raines et Lyle s'exécutaient. Mr Raines, Mr Parker et Lyle espéraient qu'il ne découvre pas ce qu'ils projetaient de faire car sinon ils se retrouveraient en une très mauvaise posture. Le père de Mlle Parker était resté, il devait fixer le boîtier contenant les parchemins avant d'aller s'asseoir. Adama jeta un ?il sur Jarod avant de s'éclipser, celui-ci y lut l'ordre de se tenir tranquille, tout comme ses kidnappeurs.  
  
Mr Parker chercha un moyen s'attacher les rouleaux, afin qu'ils ne se déplacent pas avec d'éventuelles turbulences que pourrait subir l'avion, il les fixa avec des sangles. Jarod avait bien compris leur petit manège et lui demanda pourquoi il ne lisait pas ces parchemins. Tant de gens auraient donné leur vie, rien que pour en lire une ligne. Le vieil homme pensa un instant à saisir cette opportunité, il s'agenouilla et posa les mains de chaque coté du coffret mais se ravisa. Il n'en avait pas le temps, il ne fallait pas bouleverser leurs plans. Il aurait tout le reste de sa vie pour le faire, quand ils seraient tous rentrés au Centre. Il serra les sangles au maximum et rejoignit ses collègues, laissant de nouveau Jarod seul à se morfondre. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de moyen se s'échapper mais ce qui le torturait le plus était la réaction de Mlle Parker. Il ressassait les phrases qu'elle avait prononcées quelques instants plus tôt. Ils se trouvaient alors sur le siège arrière d'une puissante limousine, dans un aéroport anglais. Il pensait qu'elle aurait cédé, mais il fallait croire qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à changer de vie et à lui avouer ses sentiments, car il était persuadé qu'elle en avait à son égard. Sa voix et ses remarques blessantes résonnaient encore dans son esprit tourmenté. Il avait envie de pleurer mais aucune larme se sortit, comme si il les avait déjà toutes laissées couler.  
  
Il se sentait si délaissé depuis des années, les seuls moments positifs qu'il avait passés avaient été en seule compagnie de Mlle Parker. Tout comme les 6 dernières années, ces coups de téléphone en pleine nuit, ces rencontres et ces pièges puérils. Il ne voulait qu'attirer son attention, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas compris ? Il se désespérait de la voir un jour revenir vers lui, comme quand elle était encore qu'une petite fille confiante et déterminée. Avec toutes ses tentatives il pensait que c'en était fini pour lui, il avait envie de baisser les bras. Son unique chance de la faire changer était peut-être qu'elle le voit malheureux, enfermé dans une sordide cellule du Centre, refusant de se nourrir et de réaliser leurs immondes simulations. Mais si en 6 ans de courses-poursuites et de traques elle n'avait pas saisi le message, pourquoi le saisirait-elle une fois qu'il serait prisonnier ? C'était sûr, il était perdu, Sydney n'aurait jamais le droit de l'approcher et la Dragon Lady l'oublierait pour toujours. Il n'aurait donc plus que ses souvenirs pour se réchauffer le c?ur et garder une minuscule flamme sans ses yeux tristes. Cette femme hantait sans cesse son esprit, il n'avait aucun moyen de se débarrasser de la vision de son magnifique sourire, de ses courbes, de sa voix. Elle lui collait à la peau, il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier puisqu'elle était son destin. Ils étaient unis par ce lien sacré indestructible contre lequel personne ne pouvait lutter, même pas eux. Encore moins eux.  
  
Il pencha la tête en avant, fermant les yeux pour se souvenir du feu dans la cheminée, il revoyait la jeune femme en train de se changer derrière le paravent. Il avait alors ressenti de légers picotements dans le bas de la colonne vertébrale, qui l'avaient remontée pour le faire frissonner des pieds à la nuque. Elle était si belle, il revit ses yeux étincelants grâce aux flammes qui crépitaient à ses cotés. Ceux-ci s'étaient posés sur lui avec une telle délicatesse qu'il n'en revenait pas. Sa voix était emplie de tristesse, mais si calme et douce comparée aux fois précédentes. Il n'en revenait toujours pas, il ne l'avait pas vue aussi vraie et aussi touchante depuis bien longtemps. Le Caméléon avait délecté cet instant jusqu'à ce qu'Ocee entre dans la pièce pour leur offrir du thé. Elle n'aurait pas pu choisir pire moment pour apparaître. Mlle Parker avait été si près de briser cette épaisse carapace qu'elle s'était forgée depuis tant d'années. Il avait senti son souffle se mêler au sien et toute la tension qui régnait dans la pièce s'était concentrée dans son c?ur pour le faire battre à tout rompre. Il pensait que c'était « gagné » qu'elle voyait enfin les choses en face. Mais tout cela s'était envolé en fumée, tous ses rêves, ses envies, ses fantasmes. Il avait presque eu des envies de meurtres en entendant la vieille femme leur proposer une boisson chaude. Jarod s'était depuis fait la promesse de ne plus jamais boire de thé de toute sa vie car cela lui ferait faire des cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. (J'avoue, je me suis aidée de mes propres sentiments. Mais chui sûre que vs pensez pareil alors hein. ;-)  
  
Il tenait toujours sa tête dans ses mains quand il ressentit la présence de quelqu'un près de lui. Il repéra une courte respiration et un parfum qu'il connaissait bien. Le Caméléon leva les yeux et crut que son imagination lui jouait des tours car il aperçut Mlle Parker. Elle était assise sur une caisse en bois, les mains posées à plat de chaque coté de ses cuisses. Elle scrutait le sol, comme si elle était à la recherche d'un objet tombé mais il savait que ce n'était pas ça : elle cherchait surtout quelques mots à lui dire. Il mourrait d'envie de lui demander la raison de sa présence mais il fallait qu'il se retienne, il ne devait pas lui paraître trop heureux ou impatient. Il devait la faire venir à lui sinon il perdrait toute emprise sur elle, elle pourrait alors le manipuler à sa guise. Il la fixait donc sans un mot et sans laisser transparaître aucune émotion. Elle se leva, fit quelques pas de droite à gauche, puis de gauche à droite avant de s'arrêter face à lui. Elle fermait les yeux de temps à autre et ravala sa salive en s'éclaircissant la voix. Son visage devint sombre et inquiétant, elle passa derrière son oreille la mèche de cheveux d'un noir corbeau qui tombait sur sa joue. Elle lança la discussion sans oser le regarder dans les yeux, comme si elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait peut-être quelque chose à se reprocher ou à justifier.  
  
« Si je suis ici, c'est parce que j'estime en avoir le droit. J'ai gaspillé 5 ans de ma vie alors ce n'est pas pour que Raines, Lyle et mon père en récoltent les honneurs. Elle posa ses poings fermés sur ses hanches.  
  
-Je comprends, ça ne peut pas être autrement, tu me l'as expliqué tout à l'heure.  
  
-Bien, je vais leur dire que je suis là.  
  
-Attends, tu vas t'attirer des ennuis, la supplia-t-il en tendant les mains liées vers elle.  
  
-Pardon ? L'interrogea-t-elle en relevant un sourcil.  
  
-Ils voulaient fausser compagnie aux Zoulous en volant les parchemins et en sautant avec les parachutes qui sont derrière toi.  
  
-Mais il n'y en a que 4. Elle était toujours tournée, désignant les paquetages du bout de l'index.  
  
-Tu vois maintenant ce que je veux dire. »  
  
***  
  
Dans la cabine, à l'avant :  
  
Lyle demanda à prendre une couverture sous le prétexte du froid qui régnait dans la cabine. Adama lui accorda cette faveur et le jeune homme sortit un silencieux, tout comme Mr Raines. Ils tirèrent une balle dans le c?ur de chaque Zoulou et se dirigèrent vers le cockpit, sans se soucier des corps inanimés qui jonchaient le sol. Ils ouvrirent la porte, ordonnèrent aux pilotes de mettre le pilote automatique et de régler la vitesse et l'altitude. Ils les liquidèrent eux aussi et retournèrent à l'arrière de l'appareil pour s'occuper de Jarod avec Mr Parker qui les avait rejoins. Ils étaient particulièrement calmes, il fallait rester concentré en toutes circonstances. En repassant, ils écartèrent les cadavres avec le pied et récupérèrent leurs armes au cas où. Ils étaient ravis de leur plan car pour le moment il fonctionnait à merveille, ils allaient retrouver une influence incroyable. Ils pourraient ainsi contraindre le Triumvirat à exécuter leurs moindres désirs, quoi de mieux ? Raines ouvrit la dernière porte et s'arrêta soudainement en voyant Mlle Parker, debout devant lui et arborant un large sourire carnassier dont elle seule détenait le secret. Nosferatu, comme se plaisait à l'affubler, parut agacé de la voir mais la bouscula en passant, sans dire un mot, suivi de Mr Parker. Elle le regarda se jeter vers Jarod, comme pour vérifier qu'elle ne l'avait pas détaché. « Pour qui me prennent-il ? » pensa-t-elle l'espace d'une seconde.  
  
« J'ai besoin d'un éclaircissement dit-elle d'un air méprisant.  
  
-Mon Ange ! Mais que fais-tu ici ? Il la prit par les épaules pour qu'elle l'accompagne à l'écart du groupe.  
  
-Jarod ne m'a pas encore fait visiter l'Afrique, je ne voulais pas manquer cette occasion. elle sourit de nouveau, ce qui irrita son père.»  
  
Pendant que Mr Parker expliquait leurs plans à sa fille, Raines et Lyle s'écartèrent pour s'occuper de Jarod. Ils lui enlevèrent les menottes et l'obligèrent à enfiler un parachute puis en firent autant. Parker les surveillait, se demandant ce qu'ils allaient faire d'elle. Ils lui expliquèrent donc qu'elle serait obligée de sauter dans les bras de Jarod car c'était lui plus expérimenté. Ce n'était pas un inconvénient, ce serait simplement une occasion de surveiller le Caméléon de plus près tenta-t-elle de se convaincre. (Je vous vois venir les shippers. ;-) Mais Mlle Parker doutait fortement de cette idée, elle avait peur qu'il leur arrive quelque chose car ce n'était pas très sûr comme solution. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait se plier aux recommandations de son père car elle ne souhaitait pas s'écraser avec l'avion quand les réservoirs d'essence seraient vides. Mr Parker enfila à son tour le sac à dos contenant la toile et ouvrit la porte latérale. Un vent d'une grande puissance s'engouffra dans l'appareil, les obligeant à trouver des prises pour rester debout. Il sauta, tenant dans ses bras un sac à dos, suivi de Lyle, lui aussi chargé. Raines attendait que Mlle Parker et Jarod fassent de même, tenant contre lui les rouleaux, fourrés dans une couverture, et dans l'autre son revolver. Il s'impatienta et leur demanda s'ils comptaient attendre le déluge. « C'est trop dangereux. Nous allons être plus lourd que ce que le parachute peut supporter.  
  
-Tu vois une autre solution ? Je ne compte pas être dans l'avion quand il s'écrasera.   
  
-Mlle Parker a raison, dépêchez-vous. »  
  
La jeune femme saisit les sangles qui avaient servit à fixer la boîte contenant les parchemins et s'approcha du Caméléon avec. Elle les passa dans son dos, puis dans le sien et les noua sur le coté, le fait d'être un minimum attachée à lui la rassurait un peu plus. Ils se déplacèrent vers le trou béant que formait la sortie latérale. Elle en arrière, se tenant aux épaules de Jarod et lui s'accrochant aux parois de l'avion. Elle se colla davantage à lui, il était un peu gêné mais il comprenait, il était inquiet pour elle car ce saut était très risqué. Il tenait beaucoup à elle et ne voulait pas qu'elle soit blessée, de sa faute qui plus est alors il baissa ses bras dans son dos pour maintenir une meilleure emprise sur elle. Mlle Parker respirait fort, elle fermait les yeux pour ne pas avoir le vertige. Sauter dans les airs ne la dérangeait pas, c'était le fait de ne pas être solidement harnachée et de ne pas avoir un parachute qui supporte deux personnes qui lui donnait des frissons. Ils se serraient de toutes leurs forces puis se laissèrent tomber dans le vide, au dessus de la forêt équatoriale du Congo. Les trois dirigeants du Centre atterrirent sains et saufs (hélas.) entre les arbres d'une forêt humide et très touffue. Ils retirèrent tout le matériel qu'ils avaient sur le dos et Raines vérifia que les rouleaux n'étaient pas abîmés. Ils n'avaient pas lâché Mlle Parker et Jarod des yeux et se précipitèrent dans leur direction, ne voulant que leur précieuse prise de guerre ne leur échappe. Quand ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur, Mlle Parker était couchée sur le sol et Jarod accroupi à ses cotés. Il se releva immédiatement après s'être rendu compte de leur présence. Il leur indiqua que la jeune femme s'était démise l'épaule et qu'il fallait la remettre en place. Il avait pour cela besoin de l'aide d'un entre eux, Raines fut désigné d'office car il avait plus de force que Mr Parker et Lyle avait un problème de doigts. Le Caméléon retira sa chemise, il la passa sous la Dragon Lady et tendit les deux bouts à l'homme sans cheveux. Il lui expliqua qu'ils devraient tirer de toutes leurs forces quand il aurait mis son pied en place, sous le bras de Mlle Parker. Celle-ci était sur le dos, elle les observait sans rien dire, massant son épaule douloureuse. « Ca ne serait pas arrivé si nous n'avions pas eu à sauter tous les deux !  
  
-Ce n'est qu'une épaule, il n'y a rien de grave. »  
  
Quand il eut fini sa phrase, Raines s'exécuta et la jeune femme lâcha un gémissement de douleur, contenant un cri en se mordant les lèvres. Jarod récupéra sa chemise et attacha les sangles derrière la nuque de Mlle Parker pour maintenir son bras en place. Elle devrait rester quelques temps ainsi, jusqu'à ce que son épaule désenfle. Il se pencha vers elle pour l'aider à se lever mais elle l'ignora et s'écarta du groupe pour respirer après ce qui venait de se produire. Jarod proposa de faire une pause, de façon à ce qu'elle puisse reprendre ses esprits et se reposer plus longtemps. Mr Parker ne fut pas du même avis et conseilla même à Lyle de lui remettre les menottes. Le Caméléon soupira, il aurait au moins tenté sa chance, il savait tout de même qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'écarter du groupe. Que ce soit pour s'enfuir ou autre, car pour un homme seul dans la nuit, une forêt devenait très dangereuse, surtout quand on était en milieu équatorial. Ils lui donnèrent un sac à porter et se mirent en route, guidés par Lyle. Mr Parker et Raines, tous les deux armés, surveillaient Jarod tandis que Mlle Parker fermait la marche.  
  
« D'après la carte et la boussole, il faut aller dans cette direction.  
  
-Très bien Lyle, nous te suivons. »  
  
Le petit groupe commença à progresser entre les arbres, évitant les branches et les racines qui jonchaient le sol. Ils découvraient chaque minute de nouveaux bruits, plus inquiétants les une que les autres. Quand un son sortait de l'ordinaire, ils jetaient un ?il à Jarod et à son regard ils comprenaient s'il y avait lieu de se méfier ou non. D'après les dires de Mr Parker, ils en avaient pour toute la nuit et une bonne partie de la matinée à marcher dans cette nature surprenante. Il y avait une telle concentration de branches, de verdure et d'humidité. Ils entendaient les gouttes d'eau couler de l'extrémité des feuille et éclater au contact du sol, comme une mélodie ensorcelante et troublante. Jarod se fixait sur ces sons pour ne pas penser à tout ce qui l'attendait une fois rentré à la « maison » comme il plaisait tant à Raines d'appeler Le Centre. Il avait la tête baissée, il traînait les pieds et soupirait de temps en temps. Cela énervait Mlle Parker au plus haut point car elle avait l'impression d'avoir à faire à un petit garçon boudeur et capricieux. Elle comprenait tout de même sa réaction : il avait les meilleures raisons du monde pour être dans cet état déplorable. Le climat commençait à refroidir sérieusement, arrachant au petit groupe quelques grognements et pestassions. Mr Raines avait pensé à prendre des couvertures, il ouvrit les sacs à dos et en donna une à chaque personne. Jarod remarqua qu'il n'y en avait que quatre alors il laissa la sienne à Parker qui l'accepta avec grand plaisir. Celle-ci tremblait, une fine fumée blanche et transparente s'échappait de sa bouche à chaque expiration. Elle avait beau frotter régulièrement et énergiquement son bras malade, il restait toujours aussi froid, elle avait des difficultés à plier et à tendre correctement ses doigts. Cette situation l'inquiétait, elle ne comptait pas montrer un seul signe de vulnérabilité ou de faiblesse au reste du groupe. Elle continuait donc à avancer tant bien que mal, luttant contre la température glaciale qui s'emparait d'elle mais que personne ne voyait. Personne sauf Jarod bien sûr, il était attentif aux moindres détails qui l'entouraient et particulièrement en ce qui concernait Mlle Parker depuis quelques temps. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras après lui avoir fait enfiler sa veste, et la tenir contre lui pour lui transmettre sa chaleur. Mais il se refusa à penser plus loin car il savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas près d'accepter son aide, comme toujours. Il continua donc à marcher n lâchant un soupir de lassitude et d'exaspération. Lui mourrait de chaud, il était stressé et ses pensées s'emmêlaient dans son esprit. Que devait-il faire ? Il avait bien pensé à partir malgré le danger et le fait qu'il n'ait aucun moyen de se repérer. Mais il ne pouvait pas fuir et laisser Mlle Parker seule avec ces monstres car ils l'abandonneraient dans la nuit, le froid et surtout, au beau milieu d'une immense forêt. Si elle arrivait à les suivre, c'était pour l'unique et bonne raison que le Caméléon ralentissait ses kidnappeurs en traînant des pieds et en maugréant. Il jetait régulièrement des petits regards discrets dans la direction de la jeune femme pour surveiller sa progression. Il avait vu se dessiner, au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, de sombres cernes sous ses beaux yeux bleus. Il se demandait donc au bout de combien de temps ils allaient s'arrêter. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps car Lyle leur annonça qu'ils allaient dormir un peu pour être en meilleure forme le lendemain. Jarod eut presque envie de sourire à cette nouvelle car ses pieds commençaient à le faire souffrir, observa sa montre. Il était minuit, ils marchaient déjà depuis 5 heures. Mr Parker et Raines prirent chacun un sac pour s'en servir d'oreiller et ils s'enroulèrent dans leur couverture pour dormir. Lyle quant à lui, s'adossa à un tronc d'arbre, son arme à la main, et fixait Jarod. Il avait été décidé que ce serait lui qui prendrait le premier tour de garde, que le Vampire Asthmatique prendrait sa suite et Mr Parker le surveillerait jusqu'à l'aube. Mlle Parker s'assit parterre, appuyée elle aussi contre un arbre. Elle avait entourée la couverture sur ses épaules, ne laissant que sa figure et ses pieds dépasser. Jarod s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit le sac qu'il portait auparavant sur le dos, elle pourrait ainsi s'allonger et prendre une position plus confortable pour ménager son bras. La jeune femme leva un regard noir sur lui et hocha négativement la tête. Le Caméléon le posa alors sur le sol et s'accroupit en face d'elle, il inclina son visage et fronça les sourcils. Mlle Parker se sentit mal à l'aise, depuis leur rencontre sur Carthis, tout ce qui se passait entre eux la troublait. Elle détourna les yeux mais sentait toujours son regard sur elle, mais que voulait-il et pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? « Ce serait trop te demander que de me laisser dormir en paix ?  
  
-Est-ce que je peux regarder ton épaule ? Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle soit trop enflée. »  
  
Elle resta stupéfaite. Elle venait de l'envoyer balader et il était là, presque souriant à se soucier de sa santé. Le Centre avait vraiment mal fait son travail, elle pensait qu'il était capable de créer les pires horreurs et tout ce qui résultait de Jarod était une bonté d'âme, une compassion et une gentillesse incroyable qui feraient fondre n'importe qui ou quoi. Mais à coté de Mlle Parker, même l'iceberg responsable du naufrage du Titanic passait pour un vulgaire glaçon au fond de son verre de whisky favori. Elle n'était pas décidée à céder, elle avait eu une faiblesse sur l'île, quelques heures auparavant mais elle s'était reprise. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'en avait aucun droit ou cela lui serait fatal, comme à sa mère ou à Thomas. Elle revint à ses esprit, voyant Jarod toujours planté en face d'elle qui la dévisageait d'un air insistant. Son épaule la lançait un peu encore mais ça allait, elle accepta tout de même qu'il l'ausculte de nouveau, juste au cas où. Si être aux petits soins pour elle faisait plaisir à Jarod, qu'il le fasse, du moment qu'il ne lui posait pas de questions.  
  
Elle se mit de dos et laissa tomber sa veste et la couverture, gardant simplement un sous-pull col roulé gris anthracite. Il tata doucement le haut de son bras, n'appuyant presque pas car il avait peur de lui faire mal. Elle ne disait rien, il releva donc sa main et se mit peu à peu à la masser agréablement. Mlle Parker ne réagissait toujours pas, elle fermait les yeux pour sentir le bien qu'il lui procurait, laissant partir sa tête en arrière et oubliant tous ses soucis. Cet homme était un magicien, il la soulageait tellement vite, il avait des doigts de fée, à la fois forts et doux. Tout en la massant, Jarod humait son doux parfum envoûtant, un parfum naturel qui lui collait à la peau pendant plusieurs jours quand il la croisait. Il avait beau changer de vêtement ou prendre des douches, elle était toujours présente pendant des jours et des jours, comme incrustée en lui, ou dans son subconscient. Il était fou d'elle, cela ne faisait aucun doute, mais comment le lui le faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toutes ? Comment faire prendre un tournant à une femme qui s'obstine à toujours foncer droit dans le mur, bien qu'on lui indique le chemin avec des panneaux, des cris, des boussoles ou des cartes. Lyle les surveillait de loin, il ne pouvait voir que Jarod qui cachait sa s?ur. Il distinguait à peine les formes, ses bras qui remuaient en un mouvement lent et régulier. Il se fichait de ce qu'il faisait, du moment qu'il ne leur faussait pas compagnie. Mlle Parker commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Elle apparaissait comme si de rien n'était dans l'avion, elle trouvait les parchemins avant lui ainsi que Jarod, elle n'écoutait jamais les ordres que l'on lui donnait. Il la trouvait plus que gênante ou agaçante, il aurait vraiment voulu s'en débarrasser tout à l'heure, la laisser seule avec son bras déboîté. Le cannibale commençait peu à peu à se rendre compte que sa s?ur était peut-être tout simplement plus intelligente et rusée que lui, une chose qui était pour lui tout à fait inadmissible. Il réfléchit à la situation, un groupe seul dans la forêt équatoriale, des identités et des emplois douteux. Qui se soucierait de la disparition d'une jeune femme dont personne ne signalerait l'absence ? Il trouvait qu'il avait là une occasion rêvée d'éliminer la concurrence, sans se créer le moindre problème. Il sourit en scrutant le dos de Jarod, profite-en bien mon vieux car tu n'es pas sûr de la revoir. D'ailleurs, reverras-tu jamais une seule femme de ta vie ? Il était quatre heures du matin, Mr Parker venait de prendre son tour de surveillance, à la suite de Raines. Tout le monde dormait et ses yeux se fermaient peu à peu, encombrés par une journée éreintante et par un âge relativement avancé. Il était presque en train de somnoler quand Mlle Parker poussa un cri qui remua le reste du groupe. Elle était debout et frottait de coups vifs ses vêtements avec son bras valide. Jarod fut le premier qui arriva à ses cotés, il remarqua qu'elle était très tourmentée et qu'elle tremblait maintenant plus de peur que de froid. Il posa sa main sur son épaule saine et la caressa gentiment pour la rassurer. Il lui demanda se qu'il se passait, la jeune femme porta les yeux sur lui et pointa le doigt en direction de sa couverture. Celle-ci se trouvait parterre, à moitié en boule et pleine de faux plis mais Jarod ne saisit pas ce que Mlle Parker voulait lui faire comprendre. Il s'agenouilla dans les feuilles et tendit les bras vers la couverture, il distinguait une étrange forme en dessous mais au moment où il allait la toucher, la Dragon Lady l'arrêta d'un « non » sec et vif.  
  
« Fais attention. Je crois que c'est une vipère. Je dormais quand quelque chose de froid m'a réveillée, le long de mon dos. »  
  
Il acquiesça et attrapa la couverture pour la soulever rapidement. Il vit en effet une longue vipère échapper et se réfugier sous les feuilles, à quelques mètres. Il prit un bâton et le glissa subrepticement sous la bête, d'un coup bref il la lança à une bonne distance. Mlle Parker fut rassurée et prit la couverture que Jarod lui donnait. Les 3 autres hommes soupirèrent, cet événement conforta Lyle dans son point de vue. Mlle Parker devenait bien un poids pour eux. Il s'en retourna se coucher, suivi de Raines tandis que Mr Parker reprit la surveillance du Caméléon. Jarod s'allongea, relativement près de Mlle Parker pour veiller discrètement sur elle. Celle-ci se recoucha, sur le coté droit pour ne pas appuyer sur son épaule blessée, elle tournait le dos à Jarod. Elle pensait à la réaction de son père. Il ne ralentissait pas pour elle, il ne se souciait pas de sa santé et se fichait qu'elle se fasse piquer par une vipère. Elle ferma les yeux mais n'arrivait pas à dormir, trop occupée par le fait que son père l'ignore et qu'une autre vipère pourrait s'introduire sous ses vêtements. Le Caméléon posa sa main sur le poignet de Mlle Parker ce qui la fit se retourner brusquement et lui lancer un regard noir. Il approcha sa bouche de son cou et lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille  
  
« Je t'en supplie, aide-moi, je sais très bien ce que tu penses au fond de toi. Ton père se fiche de toi, tout comme ton frère et ne parlons pas de Raines. Pourquoi restes-tu avec ces monstres alors que tu pourrais être avec moi ? Ce n'est pas de la prétention, je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aimes, dit-il d'un ton assuré.  
  
-Je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter avec ça, tu sais que ça m'énerve alors tu te couches et tu dors, lui ordonna-t-elle. Mêles-toi de tes oignons une bonne fois pour toutes et on se portera bien mieux toi et moi.   
  
-Arrête de te voiler la face s'il te plaît, tu sais très bien que tu serais bien plus heureuse loin du Centre, et en ma compagnie, ajouta-t-il. »  
  
La jeune femme se détourna et ferma les yeux, lâchant un lourd mais profond soupir. Jarod se positionna sur le dos, croisant au passage le regard inquisiteur de Mr Parker. Il était persuadé qu'il était prêt du but, il devait absolument réussir à la convaincre sinon c'en était fini pour lui, pour sa liberté, les crèmes glacées ou les Pez. Il repensa à tous les merveilleux moments qu'il avait passées loin du Centre. Il revoyait tous ces sourires, ces yeux pétillants de joie ou de larmes de bonheur, il entendait ces mercis et ces cris de joie. Il avait tout essayé avec Mlle Parker mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir faire l'effort de révéler ses sentiments et surtout de les assumer. Il la revoyait devant la cheminée à Carthis, dans les sombres couloirs du Centre où elle gardait le sourire, rien que pour lui, dans la limousine à l'aéroport et quelques minutes plus tôt. Il cala sa tête sur son bras et ferma à son tour les yeux. Un air de tristesse se dessina sur son visage tendu. Il ne dormirait pas beaucoup pour cette nuit, ni pour les autres d'ailleurs. Son esprit étant envahi par les visages de ses parents, de sa s?ur, d'Ethan, de son clone mais surtout par le doux visage de Mlle Parker. Un visage qu'il n'oublierait jamais, qu'on lui fasse des lobotomies ou d'autres lavages de cerveaux, jamais il n'oublierait la petite fille qui lui donna son premier baiser.  
  
***  
  
Le Centre, Blue Cove, Delaware :  
  
Broots et Sydney avaient réussi à Joindre Mlle Parker qu'à une heure du matin et ils n'avaient pas pu lui apprendre la terrible nouvelle. Le psychologue avait donc demandé à Broots de fouiller toutes les bases de données qui se trouvaient dans les ordinateurs de Lyle, Raines et de Mr Parker. Ils devaient savoir où ils étaient partis et ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire. Le fait que Mr Parker soit sorti si soudainement de son état de tétanie les intriguait au plus haut point et se demandaient ce qu'ils mijotaient tous les trois. L'informaticien avait fouillé les bureaux des trois hommes ainsi que leurs ordinateurs mais la seule chose qu'il avait trouvée était une note de Lyle. Il était midi quand il redescendit au laboratoire de Sydney pour lui faire part de sa découverte. Le vieil homme était toujours assis à son bureau, scrutant les dossiers qui leur avaient appris la vérité sur le père de Mlle Parker. Il n'osait pas imaginer la réaction de la jeune femme en apprenant les résultats de leurs tests. Le fait de ne pas avoir réussi à la joindre assez longtemps pour cela le rassura en un sens, il valait mieux la mettre au courant en étant face à elle.  
  
« Sydney !! Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose !  
  
- Sur leur destination ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas, j'étais dans le bureau de Lyle. J'ai pris un crayon et j'ai colorié la feuille qui se trouvait sur le dessus de son bloc note. »  
  
Broots lui tendit le morceau de papier en question sur le quel il pu lire « départ de Glasgow, 7h. 3443 : neutralisation 14h30 ». Broots s'installa alors devant son ordinateur et lança les recherches, espérant trouver quelque chose qui les mette sur la voie. Ils comprirent que durant le vol reliant Glasgow au Triumvirat, il se passerait quelque chose mais ils ne savaient pas quoi. Mais le fait de rester dans le brouillard les inquiétait, si Mr Parker simulait son état c'était pour détourner l'attention des Zoulous. Mais dans quel but ? Que comptaient-ils faire ? Que cherchaient-ils en faisant exploser la porte d'une salle du niveau souterrain 18 ? Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'est qu'ils devaient être discrets et vite trouver le fin mot de l'histoire s'ils voulaient aider Mlle Parker. Ils pensèrent alors à trouver Jarod mais d'après leur récente descente dans son repaire, il paraissait au courant car les bas-reliefs trouvés correspondaient au dessin fait par Angelo. Ils se résolurent alors à lui poser des questions, lui seul pourrait désormais les aider. Broots prit les rapports est les photos ainsi que son ordinateur portable et suivit son ami en hâte dans les différents niveaux souterrains à la recherche du petit monstre.  
  
***  
  
6h30, Forêt tropicale du Congo, Afrique :  
  
Mlle Parker se réveilla en sentant quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un remuer sa jambe. Elle ouvrit fébrilement un ?il et vit qu'il s'agissait de son frère qui la poussait du pied. Elle se leva en lâchant une insulte et remarqua que son père s'était endormi, appuyé contre un arbre. Lyle alla le réveiller à son tour et le petit groupe se remit en route. La Dragon Lady fermant toujours la marche mais en meilleure forme que la veille, elle massait son épaule qui ne la faisait déjà presque plus souffrir. Il n'était que sept heures du matin et bien qu'elle n'ait pas eu son café noir au petit déjeuner, elle avait les idées claires. Une question tournait dans son esprit depuis la veille. Pourquoi avoir sauté en parachute de cet avion au lieu de prendre les pilotes en otages pour les obliger à les conduire où ils voulaient ? C'était bien moins dangereux que de faire un saut dans les airs qui aurait pu coûter la vie à des amateurs de leur catégorie. Elle tenta de trouver une réponse mais n'arrivant pas à en trouver une logique, elle se résolut à en demander la raison à son père. Il lui avait répondu que les avions du Triumvirat pouvaient être mouchardés alors ils ne voulaient pas prendre ce risque et voulaient être sûrs de leur échapper. Ils avaient donc opté pour un endroit presque inaccessible, duquel ils rejoindraient un aéroport direction Le Centre, bien évidement. Mlle Parker se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas pensé elle-même à cette idée, peut- être n'était-elle pas aussi déterminée qu'eux, elle acquiesça et les suivit en silence.  
  
Ils s'habituaient peu à peu aux étranges bruits qui les entouraient quand l'un d'en eux attira leur attention. Jarod s'arrêta et observa les alentours, il leur ordonna de ne faire aucun mouvement et de se taire. Le Caméléon tourna brusquement la tête, comme le reste du groupe car ils avaient entendu un grognement. Jarod avança tout doucement vers Lyle et lui demanda de lui ôter les menottes. Ce dernier refusa catégoriquement et annonça qu'ils devaient se remettre à marcher. Mais à l'instant où il fit un pas, des branchages remuèrent et un cri sourd retentit. La bête, quelle qu'elle soit, ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres d'eux. Mlle Parker, qui commençait à s'inquiéter, demanda à Lyle de détacher Jarod de façon à ce qu'il règle la situation. L'homme sans pouce s'apprêtait à la remettre à sa place mais Raines lui dit de l'écouter alors il s'exécuta. Après avoir adressé son demi-sourire à Mlle Parker, Jarod attrapa une branche et l'écarta quand un immense gorille de 2 mètres apparut. Il s'approcha de Raines alors celui-ci dégaina mais le Caméléon lui conseilla déranger son revolver s'il tenait à la vie. La bête était très grande, elle avait une large carrure et des membres puissants.  
  
Jarod leur expliqua qu'il ne leur ferait aucun mal s'ils ne partaient pas en courant et s'ils ne faisaient pas de bruits. S'ils tentaient de s'échapper, alors le gorille leur courrait après et s'énerverait jusqu'à les tuer. Cet animal étant herbivore ne les tuerait pas pour les manger mais juste pour le plaisir d'affirmer sa supériorité. Il leur ordonna donc de rester très calmes et silencieux pour ne pas éveiller sa curiosité ou pire encore. Jarod s'avança donc vers lui, pliant légèrement les genoux et gardant les bras en avant pour lui parler d'une voix douce et apaisante. Il devait gagner sa confiance, il ne fallait donc pas l'effrayer, ainsi, la rencontre effectuée, il s'en irait sûrement. Il l'atteignait presque quand Raines, excédé par la situation, dégaina son arme et tira plusieurs coups en direction de la bête. Celle-ci poussa un fort grognement et donna un coup de patte à Jarod puis se jeta sur le père de Mlle Parker. Le Caméléon hurla de toutes ses forces, une douleur intolérable le saisit, il tomba sur les genoux en se soutenant la poitrine meurtrie. Le son et les imagent devinrent rapidement troubles, il ressentit une atroce sensation de froid qui se répandait dans tout son corps.  
  
L'animal frappa violement Mr Parker, il tomba sur le dos la bête l'écrasa de tout son poids. Il ne pouvait plus respirer et il se vidait de son sang, perdant peu à peu conscience. Pendant que Raines et Lyle vidaient leurs chargeurs sur le gorille, Mlle Parker leur ordonnait d'arrêter pour que l'animal se calme. Quand celui-ci s'arrêta, il était mort, affaissé sur le père de Mlle Parker, lui aussi sans vie. La Dragon Lady s'approcha doucement, elle s'agenouilla près de son père pour prendre son pouls, elle ne sentit rien. Sa bouche entre ouverte et le regard vide, elle foudroya son frère du regard. Elle se releva alors et se jeta sur lui, elle lui infligea un coup de poing mais il répondit en pointant son arme sur son front. La jeune femme stoppa net, reculant d'un pas, les yeux pleins de rage et de larmes. Une plainte attira leur attention à quelques mètres. Jarod était allongé sur le dos, se tenant le torse avec les mains ensanglantées. Il avait le visage tourné vers eux, il tremblait et se contorsionnait de douleur. Mlle Parker alla le voir, pressant le pas, elle indiqua aux deux hommes que le gorille l'avait profondément blessé en le griffant et il fallait empêcher les plaies de saigner. Il lui attrapa le poignet pour l'obliger à se baisser, il semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose.  
  
« Sous mon pull. J'ai remis ma chemise, aide-moi à l'enlever et je pourrai m'en servir comme bandage.  
  
-D'accord, essaie de te redresser alors. »  
  
Il s'assit tant bien que mal et après avoir enlevé sa veste, il leva les bas pour permettre à Mlle Parker de soulever son col roulé. Elle défit les boutons de sa chemise rouge de sang et fit apparaître son torse blessé. Les coupures auraient pu être plus graves, elles mesuraient toutes les deux 6 à 8 centimètres, mais il saignait énormément. Jarod se rallongea et la jeune femme essuya sa blessure, elle noua le tissu autour de sa poitrine et l'aida à se rhabiller. Au moment où mit debout, le jaune homme attrapa de nouveau sa main pour qu'elle l'écoute. Il lui demanda de trouver une plante, son nom était Aloès, elle était constituée d'une fleur rouge ou jaune et de feuilles charnues disposées en étoile. Mlle Parker fronça les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Il lui expliqua que le suc amer contenu dans ses feuilles, mélangé à un peu d'eau, pouvait donner un excellent désinfectant, il avait lu cela dans un livre de phytothérapie alors qu'il se trouvait encore au Centre. C'était le seul végétal, ayant ces pouvoirs médicaux, qu'ils pourraient trouver dans la forêt. La jeune femme acquiesça puis rejoint Raines et son frère, ils étaient décidés à reprendre la route mais elle refusa. Elle leur indiqua la plante à trouver s'ils voulaient ramener un Caméléon vivant. Ils n'avaient pas le choix ou leurs plans tomberaient à l'eau alors ils se mirent à fouiller les alentours, grommelant sur la situation de temps à autres.  
  
Mlle Parker n'osait pas trop s'écarter de Jarod, elle s'inquiétait de son état, elle ne souhaitait qu'il leur claque entre les doigts. Elle poussait les branches, jetant régulièrement un ?il sur lui pour le surveiller. Ne trouvant rien, elle décida de s'enfoncer un plus dans la forêt. Après avoir marché quelques minutes, elle découvrit une immense falaise qui surplombait une rivière. Le paysage était magnifique et flamboyant, le soleil se reflétait sur les branches et les fleurs tropicales. Mlle Parker s'émerveilla devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux mais elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Lyle. Il posa un poing sur sa hanche et plaça ses quatre doigts en visière. Il s'approcha du bord du précipice pour observer l'eau en contrebas, il inclina la tête en guise de remarque. Tous les deux étaient impressionnés par la hauteur, ils en avaient presque le vertige, ils se trouvaient à presque 30 mètres du niveau de la rivière. L'homme sans pouce recula d'un pas, il lança un sourire à Mlle Parker qui ne répondit pas. C'était pour lui l'instant rêver pour se débarrasser de tous ses problèmes, il n'allait pas le laisser filer. Il lui demanda si elle avait trouvé la fleur et elle hocha négativement la tête. Lyle fit mine de repartir mais se retourna brusquement pour infliger un coup à sa s?ur qui lui faisait face. Celle-ci, surprise par l'impact, se sentit partir en arrière et tomba dans le vide en criant.  
  
***  
  
11h, Campement de fortune :  
  
Jarod état toujours allongé par terre quand il vit revenir Raines, suivi peu après par Lyle. Le premier avait réussi à trouver la feuille alors le Caméléon lui dit d'écraser les feuilles pour en extraire le jus. Il le mélangea ensuite avec l'eau qui se trouvait les feuilles qui jonchaient le sol. Jarod leur demanda des nouvelles de Mlle Parker alors Lyle le rassura en lui affirmant qu'elle allait très bientôt les rejoindre. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, quelques chose était arrivé mis quoi ? Après que Raines ai fini le mélange, Jarod se l'appliqua sur la poitrine. Il allait déjà bien mieux, les plaies ne saignaient plus et la douleur devenait supportable. Il se releva, surveillant les alentours à la recherche de Mlle Parker mais il ne vit et n'entendit rien. Le Caméléon attrapa alors le col de Lyle, il le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il lui ordonna de lui dire où était Parker mais il ne pu rien dire de plus car l'homme sans pouce le menaça de son arme. Il le lâcha et ils lui remirent ses menottes.pour éviter qu'il ne leur fausse compagnie. Il n'arrêtait pas de leur demander où la jeune femme se trouvait alors, excédé, Lyle lui répondit qu'il l'avait fait faire un petit plongeon d'une trentaine de mètres dans la Djiri, une rivière qui se trouvait à quelques pas d'eux.  
  
« Ne fais pas cette tête mon vieux... Rhhhhh. Je serais content à ta place. Elle ne nous ralentira plus donc tu pourras plus vite l'oublier.. Elle n'était pas faite pour toi rhhh, elle était trop curieuse, trop faible.  
  
-Vous n'êtes que des salauds, j'aurai votre peau, peu importe le temps que j'y mettrai mais je vous tuerai, JE VOUS TUERAI !  
  
-Tu vas te la fermer oui ! Tu ferais mieux de te calmer parce que rien ne nous empêche de régler le sort de Sydney une fois de retour au Centre. Tu ne voudrais pas que tonton Syd ait des problèmes tout de même ? »  
  
Lyle pointait son arme sur sa tempe, il lui lança un sourire satisfait puis ils se mirent à marcher. Jarod pleurait, il n'arrivait pas à croire que Mlle Parker était morte, qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, il tremblait, il voyait sans cesse son visage, près de la cheminée, au dessus de son épaule dans la crypte, dans la limousine. Il devenait fou, il s'étranglait de douleur, qu'elle soit physique, tout autant que morale. Il fallait qu'il en soit sûr, il voulait une certitude, une preuve, il ne voulait pas rester dans le doute comme pendant ces trente dernières années. Ces deux monstres qui se trouvaient en face de lui ne faisaient peut-être qu'une pierre deux coups. D'une part ils le faisaient souffrir, par vengeance, et d'autre ils se débarrassaient de Mlle Parker, pour continuer leurs affaires sans risquer de problèmes. Une pulsion s'empara de lui, ses gestes furent dictés par son c?ur, par ses émotions. Il ne pu lutter très longtemps, il avait de la rage et de la fureur dans ses yeux qui se transformèrent en haine quand il se leva subitement. Il se jeta alors sur Lyle et attrapa son arme avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou. Raines s'était retourné et le menaçait à son tour. Jarod lui ordonna de lâcher son 9 millimètres ou il les tuerait tous les deux.  
  
« Je crois que tu es en train de faire une grosse bêtise Jarod.  
  
-Lâcher votre arme Raines, je ne le répèterai pas une troisième fois. »  
  
Raines tenta alors de faire feu mais Jarod tira le premier, il assomma ensuite Lyle d'un coup de cross qui tentait de se débattre. Il attacha les mains de l'homme sans pouce dans son dos puis partit à de recherche de Mlle Parker. Il passa par l'endroit d'où était revenu Lyle en espérant qu'il ne soit rien arrivé de grave à la jeune femme. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel au milieu de la matinée, il dépassait de loin la cime des arbres et écrasait la forêt de chaleur. Jarod tenait sa veste dans la main et retira son pull, sa chemise était toujours autour de son torse pour protéger ses blessures. Celles-ci lui faisaient un peu mal mais c'était supportable, pour le moment, ce qui le torturait était de ne pas savoir où se trouvait Mlle Parker et si elle était toujours en vie. Il avait beau hurler son nom et regarder derrière chaque branche, il n'y avait pas de trace d'elle. Son inquiétude était grandissante au fil des minutes qui passaient comme des heures. Il atteignit bientôt le bord d'une falaise, il fut éblouit par le paysage et le soleil qui faisait tout briller autour de lui. Il remarqua alors des traces étranges sur le sol, des empreintes de pieds dispersées, comme si quelqu'un s'était battu et qu'il avait ensuite été traîné. Jarod leva les yeux pour suivre le rebord, il les arrêta sur Mlle Parker, debout à une dizaine de mètres de lui.  
  
« Parker, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose.  
  
-Lyle est complètement fou, il m'a poussée et j'ai réussi à me retenir à une pierre. Je suis remontée comme j'ai pu.»  
  
Elle tremblait, sa voix était haletante, elle devait être restée un moment suspendue dans le vide. Jarod s'approcha d'elle, sa respiration était saccadée et elle avait posé sa main sur son bras. Parker avait dû souffrir atrocement en se retenant avec son épaule à peine remise. Ils étaient tous deux silencieux, nul besoin de la toucher pour deviner que son c?ur devait battre à tout rompre. Il observa son bras, de haut en bas, et s'arrêta un instant sur son index gauche. Sa magnifique bague carrée argentée qui l'ornait auparavant avait disparu, probablement durant sa chute. Dommage, il l'aimait beaucoup et Parker devait y tenir car il ne l'avait jamais vue sans depuis le début de leur traque infernale. Le Caméléon voulut ausculter son épaule mais elle le repoussa, assurant qu'elle allait bien. La jeune femme lui proposa qu'ils se remettent en route, ils arriveraient peut-être à Kinshasa pour le dîner. Elle apprit à Jarod qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la capitale avant qu'un gorille n'interfère dans leurs plans. Alors qu'elle commençait à marcher, elle se retourna pour voir que Le Caméléon n'avait pas bougé. Elle fit demi-tour pour lui demander son problème, le vant un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension.  
  
« Je ne bougerai pas d'ici avant d'avoir vu ton épaule.  
  
-Jarod, on n'a pas le temps, aller, tu es pire qu'un gamin capricieux.  
  
-Je me fiche de ce que tu peux penser, mais c'est pour ton bien, c'est peut- être grave.  
  
-Je peux très bien m'occuper de moi.  
  
-Oui, j'en vois le résultat.  
  
-Pardon ?  
  
-Est-ce vraiment si dur, si horrible que ça de montrer tes faiblesses Parker ? Tu m'exaspères à toujours vouloir te montrer forte en toutes circonstances, vois les choses en face ! Tu as des faiblesses comme tout le monde et alors ? Ca ne t'empêche pas d'être une femme remarquablement forte, intelligente, belle.  
  
-Tu as finis, c'est bon ? Ta crise de nerf est passée ?  
  
-Si tu savais comme tu m'énerves, dans le genre têtu, je suis sûr qu'on ne peut pas trouver mieux.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Si tu en as marre de moi, tu n'avais qu'à pas me laisser tomber avec tes plaisanteries débiles, tes jeux de pistes et tes coups de fils au milieu de la nuit. Si je t'énervais autant, tu n'avais qu'à me foutre la paix, ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé !  
  
-Et voilà, ça y est, tout ça c'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui te poursuis dans toutes les villes des Etats-Unis, c'est moi qui t'ai empêché de retrouver la vérité sur ta famille, c'est moi qui.  
  
-Tu ne vas pas commencer avec ça ?! Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai volé tes 30 dernières années, s'il y a quelqu'un à qui s'en prendre c'était mon père, ce n'est pas moi la fautive.  
  
-Parce que depuis 5 ans, tu ne pouvais décider de t'envoler et de disparaître dans la nature peut-être ? Tu avais le choix Parker, celui de rester et de me chasser ou celui de partir à tout jamais ce cet enfer. Alors ne viens pas dire que je ne n'ai pas essayé de t'aider.  
  
-Parce que c'est vrai que c'est une vie formidable que de rester cachée, de fuir le Centre au risque de me faire tuer, ils m'auraient recherchée toute ma vie.  
  
-Et alors ? Ca ne te rappelle rien ? C'est ce que tu me fais vivre tous les jours depuis 5 ans je te ferais dire !  
  
-Oh ça va hein ! Tu sais très bien que tu aurais fait la même chose pour protéger ta vie et celle des autres.  
  
-Celle des autres ? Quels autres ?  
  
-Et bien. Je ne sais pas, Sydney, Broots, Debbie.  
  
-Et ?  
  
-Et c'est tout.  
  
-Une chose est sûre, si les rôles avaient été inversés, ça ferait longtemps que je t'aurais aidée à t'évader du Centre et que je t'aurai convaincue de vivre avec moi loin du Delaware.  
  
-Tu es complètement cinglé mon vieux, tu prends tes désirs pour la réalité, mais ça ne marche pas comme ça !  
  
-Alors explique-moi, explique au pauvre petit génie qui ne comprend rien à la vie, dis-lui comment il aurait dû faire puisque tu es tellement douée pour ça !  
  
-Tu. Tu m'énerves, on ne va pas rester ici cent ans à se disputer comme des chiffonniers. Moi j'y vais, tu fais comme tu le sens.  
  
-Comme si j'allais te laisser partir seule.  
  
-En tout cas je risque d'arriver toute seule en ville si tu continues à me prendre la tête, n'oublie pas que j'ai toujours mon Smith&Wesson.  
  
-Ah oui ? »  
  
Mlle Parker passa sa main dans son dos, Jarod arbora un petit sourire narquois et remarqua qu'elle était sur le point d'exploser. Elle se tourna vers lui et il lui présenta son arme. La Dragon Lady le fusilla littéralement du regard avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner. Avec cette dispute, Le Caméléon venait de marquer des points, il en souriait encore. Il trouvait que cela ressemblait bien plus à une dispute de couple qu'à une altercation entre deux ennemis. Quant à Mlle Parker, elle était folle de rage, elle s'était bien rendue compte qu'elle venait de perdre des plumes dans la bataille et que Jarod l'avait bien eue. Elle était presque plus remontée contre lui que contre Lyle, un comble pour elle mais cela voulait dire qu'elle lui accordait plus d'intérêt qu'à son frère, ce qui ne la dérangea pas plus que ça. Elle aurait sa revanche, quoi qu'il lui en coûte, elle lui ferait payer cette petite scène puérile et y pensait déjà. Il fallait tout d'abord qu'elle récupère son arme ce qui ne serait pas une mince affaire face à un génie mais elle était sûre de ses capacités donc elle avait une chance d'y parvenir. Elle surveillait Jarod du coin de l'?il, se parlant à elle-même. Parker le maudissait intérieurement parce qu'il avait été près de fêler sa carapace mais l'admirait également car il savait toujours comment lui parler et prévoyait ses moindres réactions.  
  
Ils retournèrent à l'endroit où se trouvaient les corps de Raines et de son père, ainsi que Lyle qui devaient s'être réveillé. Jarod avait pris soin de planquer toutes les armes à feu et quand ils tombèrent tous les trois nez à nez, ils durent s'y mettre à deux pour calmer la fureur de l'homme sans pouce. Ils furent obligés de l'assommer de nouveau, ce pourquoi Mlle Parker de fut pas mécontente de se désigner pour accomplir la tâche. Elle y mit d'ailleurs tout son c?ur et toute la force qu'elle avait dans le bras droit. Jarod attrapa le coffret en bois qui contenait les précieux parchemins, il l'ouvrit en vitesse pour vérifier que les rouleaux étaient toujours dedans. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas bougé de place, ils étaient d'ailleurs toujours aussi intrigants mais le Caméléon réussi à résister car ce n'était pas le moment. Il le va les yeux et sourit en voyant Mlle Parker s'affairer sur son frère. Elle avait utilisé les sangles qui soutenaient son bras pour lier les poings et les pieds de Lyle, serrant le plus possible, presque jusqu'à lui couper la circulation du sang. Jarod en déduit qu'elle avait besoin de se défouler après le salle tour qu'il venait de lui jouer, il était bien d'accord, ce monstre le méritait bien. Il ne pensait pas qu'un frère pourrait devenir aussi mauvais au point d'en essayer de tuer sa s?ur, c'était au dessus de lui.  
  
« Ca y est, je crois que nous pouvons y aller. Cet « chose » qui prétend être mon frère va griller au soleil.  
  
-J'appellerai la police quand nous serons en ville pour les prévenir de sa présence.  
  
-Tu en es vraiment obligé ? Ce serait un cadeau pour la société s'il ne s'en sortait pas.  
  
-Aller, viens, on a de la route à faire. »  
  
***  
  
9h, Le Centre, Blue Cove, Delaware :  
  
Sydney et Broots se trouvaient dans la cellule où Angelo passait beaucoup de temps mais ce dernier ne semblait pas être dans la salle. Ils observèrent le dessin fait à la craie sur le mur, ils admiraient le petit monstre pour le talent dont il faisait preuve. Pendant que le psychologue fouillait la pièce à la recherche d'un indice, Broots continuait ses recherches à l'ordinateur. Il avait ouvert presque toutes les bases se données sans se soucier de la surveillance car tous les dirigeants du Centre étaient partis. Quelque chose d'important allait ou s'était passé, quelque chose qui mettait peut-être Mlle Parker ou Jarod en danger. Tous les deux se sentaient impuissants, mis à l'écart, ils se faisaient beaucoup de soucis pour leurs amis. Après avoir retourné les moindres recoins de la salle, Sydney prit une chaise pour s'installer aux cotés de Broots. Celui pianotait rapidement sur son clavier, parfaitement concentré sur son écran et les yeux remuant dans tous les sens. Le psychologue posa son menton sur son poing, observant devant lui les lignes qui apparaissaient disparaissaient à tout allure, se demandant commet Broots pouvait passer des heures à réduire sa capacité visuelle.  
  
« Avez-vous trouvé quoi que ce soit en rapport avec la neutralisation 3443 ?  
  
-J'ai beau tout vérifier, il n'y a rien. Peut-être ont-ils mis au point un système secondaire, parallèle au nôtre.  
  
-Je ne comprends pas très bien Broots ? -Un circuit Internet qui leur permet de stocker des données et de communiquer sans être détecté. Si c'est cela, il me faudrait des heures pour le pirater.  
  
-Une chose qui vous manque gravement. »  
  
Broots et Sydney se retournèrent, surpris par cette remarque. Ils aperçurent alors Mr Cox, sortant de l'ombre en tenant un revolver pointé sur eux. Celui-ci s'approcha lentement, arborant un sourire de fierté et de mépris. Les deux hommes l'avaient totalement oublié, ils s'en mordaient maintenant les doigts. Il se pencha pour rabattre l'écran de l'ordinateur, il l'attrapa et le jeta au sol, le piétinant pour être sûr d'abîmer suffisamment le disque dur. Toujours montrant ses dents blanches, il leur indiqua de le suivre bien gentiment, ce qu'ils firent sans poser de question. Il les conduisit dans une pièce obscure du niveau souterrain 26 où il lança des menottes à Broots. Celui ne tendit pas le bras à temps et les anneaux de métal résonnèrent en tombant sur le sol froid. Il s'accroupit pour les ramasser de ses mains tremblantes, les tenant par l'index et le pouce. Il bégaya en demandant à Cox ce qu'il comptait qu'il fasse avec. L'homme lui fit signe des yeux pour qu'il se retourne, il vit alors deux chaises munies d'accoudoirs appuyées contre le mur du fond. Il les poussa et obligea le psychologue à s'asseoir sur celle de gauche, celui- ci restait impassible et exécutait les ordres de son bourreau.  
  
« Mr Broots, veuillez attacher les poignets de votre collègue, bien solidement.  
  
-Mais. Me. Mais qu'est-ce que. Qu'est- ce que vous allez faire de nous ?  
  
-Moi ? Je ne le sais pas, ce sont Mr Raines et Mr Lyle qui s'occuperont de vous, comme ils s'occuperont de Mr Parker, de sa fille et de Jarod. Bien entendu.  
  
-Jarod ?  
  
-Et oui, ils sont actuellement sur le chemin, ou plutôt, sur le vol du retour.  
  
-Que comptent-ils faire de Mlle Parker et de son père ? Ou devrais-je dire son oncle.  
  
-Vous n'êtes pas si en retard que je pensais. Je ne le sais pas, je vous l'ai dit, mais ils ont insisté pour que je vous tienne à l'écart jusqu'à leur arrivée. Ainsi, vous pourrez leur poser toutes les questions qui vous tiennent à coeur. Mais, permettez-moi de vous le dire, je ne suis pas sûr que vous obteniez beaucoup de réponses. »  
  
Après avoir attaché Broots sur la seconde chaise, il leur assura qu'ils pouvaient crier et hurler autant qu'ils le souhaitaient car le Centre était presque entièrement vide aujourd'hui. Il s'installa sur un fauteuil, en face d'eux, puis retira ses gants de cuir noir. Posant les pieds sur le petit tabouret près de lui, il saisit la télécommande sur l'accoudoir et alluma une petite télévision. Celle-ci reposait sur une grande table vide en bois, garnie d'une épaisse couche de poussière. Il régla le volume et Sydney et Broots entendirent les paroles résonner dans la grande pièce presque vide. Il rigolait de tant à autre aux plaisanteries stupides qu'il regardait, donnant des frissons à Broots. Le psychologue fixait Cox de son regard interrogateur, étudiant ses moindres faits et gestes, ses réactions, comme pour trouver un moyen de s'enfuir de leur prison humide. L'informaticien tremblait de tous ses membres, aussi bien de froid que de peur et s'imaginait toute sorte de destins tragiques. Plus il y pensait, plus il était effrayé alors il fini par se concentrer sur le feuilleton que Cox regardait. Il reconnut ainsi Les Stooges, une série qu'il trouvait très drôle, contrairement à Mlle Parker. Mais à ce moment même, il aurait souhaité le plus a monde voir sa patronne débarquer, armée jusqu'aux dents.  
  
***  
  
17h, Beau milieu de la forêt tropicale du Congo :  
  
Ils marchaient en silence depuis 6 heures consécutives, chacun n'osant pas adresser la parole à l'autre. Ils ne savaient même pas quoi se dire, ils n'avaient aucun sujet de discussion sur lequel ils pourraient s'entendre, même un minimum. Tous les deux avaient pourtant vécu tant de choses, tant d'épreuves qui les avaient réunis ou séparés par le passé. Ils étaient des âmes torturées, ils étaient orphelins, ils avaient vécu au Centre pendant des années. Tant de choses en commun et si peu d'entente entre eux. Jarod faisait ce qu'il pouvait, il se surpassait d'ingéniosité mais il n'avait pas encore trouvé la clé qui scellait inexorablement le c?ur de Mlle Parker. Il avait devant lui un coffre entier de clés, des milliers s'offraient à lui mais une seule correspondait. La question était donc, combien de temps lui faudrait-il encore pour la trouver ? Bien sûr, la jeune femme connaissait la forme du morceau de métal, mais voulait-elle vraiment que l'on ouvre cette boîte solidement fermée depuis la disparition de Thomas ? Y était-elle prête ? Elle savait une chose, si elle devait s'ouvrir à nouveau, l'unique personne qui serait capable de le faire serait Jarod, personne d'autre. Ceci était bien la seule chose qui lui donnait espoir, quand il trouverait la solution, il découvrira alors un trésor plus éclatant qu tout au monde, inépuisable et qui ne demanderait qu'à briller et à être poli.  
  
Ils atteignirent bientôt un petit sentier de terre, cela les rassura. Un semblant de civilisation ne devait plus se trouver bien loin, ils pourraient bientôt manger et boire. Parker avait très chaud, elle avait donc défait les derniers boutons qui fermaient sa chemise blanche, tachée, et nouer les deux bouts laissant apparaître un ventre très plat. Jarod, quant à lui, était torse nu depuis un moment car le soleil se faisait de plus en plus écrasant au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient car la forêt était moins dense. (Vous voyez les filles, je l'ai fait le Jarod torse nu et la MP avec le nombril à l'air, fallait pas désespérer. lol, mais j'irai pas plus loin !! gniark gniark. ;-) Tous les deux suaient à grosses gouttes, ils s'étouffaient sous la température impressionnante et rêvaient d'une bonne douche bien froide pour les rafraîchir. Jarod demanda à Mlle Parker si elle pensait que c'en était fini pour le Centre, elle lui répondit qu'elle ne le saurait qu'en lisant les parchemins. Elle n'avait sans doutes pas tort, il avait hâte de découvrir tous les secrets qu'ils renfermaient, peut-être l'aideraient-il à recomposer sa famille ? Peut-être trouverait-il en eux le moyen d'ouvrir les yeux à Parker ? Il plaçait toute sa confiance et son espoir en eux, ils étaient sûrement la clé du plus grand de tous les secrets et de tous les mystères qui les entouraient Parker et lui. Il l'observait en souriant, il était sûr que tout allait très vite se terminer, en fait, bien plus tôt qu'il avait osé l'espérer.  
  
« Pourquoi me regardes-tu avec ce petit air satisfait ?  
  
-Nous détenons beaucoup de solutions Parker. Ca ne t'excite pas, toute cette puissante que j'ai sous le bras ?  
  
-Je crois que ça te monte à la tête, tu sais, si ça se trouve, ces parchemins ne sont que des morceaux de papier sans importance auxquels on a attribué un pouvoir imaginaire simplement pour donner une attraction à cette île mystérieuse.  
  
-Je ne pense pas, j'ai un rapport avec ces rouleaux, je ne sais pas encore pourquoi mais on le saura bien assez tôt.  
  
-J'espère simplement que nous ne serons pas déçus. »  
  
Jarod s'arrêta brutalement, plissant les yeux et les remuant de gauche à droite. Mlle Parker le fixait, amusée par sa réaction, elle lui demanda ce qu'il fichait. Le Caméléon lui répondit de se taire et d'ouvrir ses oreilles car il avait l'impression d'entendre du bruit. Il se redressa et accéléra le pas, suivi de près par la jeune femme qui avait maintenant entendu la même chose. Un léger vrombissement, un bruit de moteur à peine audible qui semblait se diriger vers eux. Jarod lui conseilla de se cacher sur le bord de la route, ils n'étaient pas sûrs que ce ne soient pas des employés du Triumvirat à leur recherche. Ils virent s'approcher quelques minutes plus tard, une vieille camionnette rouillée qui transportait du foin. Le conducteur devaient être un simple fermier Congolais qui allait nourrir ses bêtes alors Jarod se découvrit et arrêta l'homme. Il s'avança vers la portière et passa la tête par la portière. Il échangea quelques mots en français avec le vieux fermier puis fit signe à Mlle Parker se s'approcher. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua une fillette assise à l'avant, aux cotés de son grand-père. Celui-ci avait accepté la demande Jarod mais ils furent obligés de monter à l'arrière, ce qui déplut à Mlle Parker mais ravi Jarod qui avait toujours rêvé de faire un trajet assis dans du foin. « Allez savoir quels sont les autres rêves du petit génie. » Pensa-t-elle en s'asseyant dans les brins de paille jaunes.  
  
Le Caméléon lui apprit qu'ils n'en avaient que pour une petite heure. En fait, l'homme se rendait au village de Ngamouéri pour nourrir ses animaux. Une fois le foin débarqué, ils repartiraient pour Kinshasa qui se trouvait à 10 kilomètres. Ils loueraient ainsi des chambres d'hôtel pour se changer et prendre des douches, grâce au fait que Parker ait gardé sa veste avec elle, dans laquelle se trouvait sa carte de crédit. Ils iraient ensuite à l'aéroport de Ndolo pour rentrer aux Etats-Unis en passant par Dakar. La jeune semblait d'accord en tout point mais lui jura qu'il la rembourserait, qu'il le veuille ou non. Il sourit et s'allongea, mettant un bras derrière sa taille et posant l'autre sur son torse endolorit. Mlle Parker, exténuée, se décida à faire de même et ils passèrent tout le reste du trajet dans la même position. Ils se réveillèrent quand la camionnette s'arrêta, ils se trouvaient dans un petit village parcouru d'enfants et de gens transportant toutes sortes de choses. Les habitants semblaient si âgés, même les bébés paraissaient très fatigués. Une jeune femme vint à leur rencontre, elle était jolie, de longues et tresses tombaient dans son dos, elle était très mince et était simplement vêtue d'une petite jupe et d'un débardeur blanc. Elle leur proposa de la suivre pendant que la camionnette se faisait décharger, ils acquiescèrent tous deux et lui emboîtèrent le pas.  
  
***  
  
11h, Sous terrain 26, Le Centre, Blue Cove :  
  
Sydney et Broots se trouvaient toujours dans la sombre pièce, en compagnie de Cox. Son rire grinçant commençait à leur donner mal au c?ur. Tout comme les dialogues de la série télévisée qu'il regardait depuis deux heures. Ils se demandaient combien d'épisodes encore l'homme avait enregistrés sur sa cassette, ce qui semblait amusant au départ devenait de plus en plus agaçant. Broots se tordait sur sa chaise, tentant d'empêcher son ventre de grogner. Le petit informaticien était habitué à manger toutes sortes de cochonneries en tapant sur son clavier d'ordinateur, et rester sans manger pendant trop longtemps lui paraissait un atroce supplice. Sydney ne semblait pas très dérangé, il était un peu mal à l'aise mais ne le ferait pas transparaître. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solution pour les sortir de ce mauvais pas, ils n'avaient plus qu'à espérer que Mlle Parker et Jarod se rendent vite compte de leur disparition pour leur venir en aide. Le fait de ne pas savoir où ses deux protégés se trouvaient l'inquiétait fortement, il leur était peut-être arrivé malheur et il n'était même pas au courant. Il tenta d'attirer l'attention de leur kidnappeur pour essayer de faire passer le temps un peu plus vite.  
  
« Est-ce que vous comptez nous garder longtemps ici ?  
  
-Le temps que cela prendra à Mr Raines et à Mr Lyle pour rentrer.  
  
-Et dans combien de temps seront-ils là ?  
  
-Ils m'ont dit qu'ils seraient ici vers 20h, ça vous va ?  
  
-Vous avez prévu de nous laisser nous dessécher ?  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-J'imagine que Broots se trouve dans la même situation, j'aimerais bien avoir un verre d'eau.  
  
-Oui, s'il vous plaît.  
  
-Et moi j'aimerais avoir une dizaine de filles nues, dansant et chantant devant moi. On n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut alors la ferme vous deux ou je vous bâillonne pour avoir la paix. »  
  
Il se retourna de nouveau vers l'écran, perdant son sourire de vampire qui rappelait étrangement celui de Lyle devant une asiatique. Sydney n'avait pas changé d'expression, à part qu'il semblait plus pongé dans ses pensées. Broots baissa la tête, il état déçu que Cox n'ait pas accepté leur demande. Sa gorge sèche le tirait car sa peur augmentait, la salive dans sa bouche devenait presque aussi rare que les cheveux sur de haut de son crâne. Il pensait à sa petite fille, il espérait être rentré chez lui à temps pour la retrouver sans qu'elle ne se fasse de soucis pour lui. Mais la question qui le tourmentait était : va-t-il un jour sortir du Centre sans avoir les pieds devant ? Il ferma les yeux et réprima un gémissement à cette idée. Il n'aimait pas spécialement les remarques cinglantes qu'avait l'habitude de lui faire Mlle Parker au sujet de ses cheveux, de ses vêtements ou de ses rencontres sur ordinateur. Mais il espérait pouvoir les entendre de nouveau, rien qu'une fois, c'était une chose qui devenait bien plus plaisante une fois que l'on était prisonnier d'un empailleur fou. Il croyait qu'il allait le devenir lui aussi, dérangé, s'il ne sortait pas rapidement de cet endroit maudit pour aller se désaltérer et prendre Debbie dans ses bras.  
  
***  
  
17h30, Ngamouéri, Forêt tropicale du Congo :  
  
Parker et Jarod étaient assis sur un petit banc en bois, ils buvaient l'eau que la jeune femme noire, Flore, leur avait donnée. Ils étaient très fatigués et contents de pouvoir se désaltérer un minimum. Ils n'osaient pas se parler, les seuls mots qu'ils échangeaient portaient sur le paysage et les gens qui les entouraient. L'endroit où se situait le petit village était tout simplement magnifique, très verdoyant, et les habitants vraiment accueillants et aimables. Tous étaient souriants, leur faisant découvrir les lieux et leurs traditions. Mais ils les avaient laissés tous les deux. Et, se sentant de trop, Flore était partie travailler dans la forêt. Les deux amis attendaient le départ de la camionnette quand un petit garçon d'environ 8 ans s'approcha d'eux. Il était incroyablement maigre mais il gardait néanmoins le sourire. Il s'assit par terre, en face d'eux, repliant des petites jambes sous son menton et les dévisageant un instant. Jarod et Mlle Parker s'étaient tournés vers lui pour lui montrer qu'ils étaient prêts à l'écouter, le garçonnet leva alors la tête.  
  
« Vous venez d'où ?  
  
-Nous venons d'un pays qui s'appelle les Etats-Unis, tu connais ?  
  
-C'est loin ? dit-il en hochant négativement la tête.  
  
-Et bien il faut traverser un très très grand océan pour y parvenir, c'est un pays immense.  
  
-Est-ce qu'il y a des motos là-bas ?  
  
-Des motos ? Oui, oui, il y en a plein, de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les tailles.  
  
-J'en ai vu à Kinshasa, quand je serai grand, je serai conducteur de moto.  
  
-Ce serait très bien, j'espère que tu le pourras. »  
  
Mlle Parker était resté silencieuse, les observant discuter tous les deux. Elle trouva que Jarod savait particulièrement bien s'y prendre avec les enfants, elle l'enviait aussi un peu. Le Caméléon aurait aimé parler avec le garçon plus longtemps mais le fermier vint les chercher pour repartir. Ils adressèrent un au revoir au petit et s'éloignèrent pour monter de nouveau à l'arrière de la camionnette maintenant vide. Le trajet ne dura qu'une vingtaine de minutes et ils furent déposés à l'entrée de la capitale. Ils quittèrent le vieil homme en le remerciant et trouvèrent un hôtel où Mlle Parker loua deux chambres. L'établissement était en piteux état, la peinture se décollait des murs et les marches grinçaient au fur à mesures qu'ils gravissaient les quatre étages. Ils avaient loué dans le premier endroit qu'ils avaient trouvé, n'ayant pas le courage de marcher plus longtemps pour trouver un meilleur hôtel. Mlle Parker s'allongea sur le fin matelas que comportait le lit et ferma les yeux pour respirer un instant. De son coté, Jarod s'était directement rendu dans la salle de bain et avait utilisé la misérable douche. Il avait bien trop envie de fraîcheur pour se soucier du peu d'hygiène qui régnait dans la pièce. Quand il en sortit, il alla chercher une trousse médicale au rez-de-chaussée et soigna ses plaies presque cicatrisées.  
  
Avant d'aller sous la douche, qu'elle avait peur d'approcher, Mlle Parker demanda à passer un coup de téléphone pour louer des places dans un avion qui les mènerait chez eux. Elle était ensuite remontée dans sa chambre, défaite de ses vêtements et s'était lavée sans toucher une seule paroi de la salle de bain. Quand elle fut prête, elle passa chercher Jarod et ils allèrent en ville pour s'acheter des vêtements. Ils saluèrent l'homme qui s'affairait à l'accueil et sortirent, ils se dirigèrent vers les rues qui attiraient du monde et entrèrent dans une minuscule boutique. Jarod pris un tee-shirt et un jean tandis que Mlle Parker opta pour une robe courte à fines bretelles et des sandales à hauts talons. Tous les deux se sentaient bien mieux portant des vêtements propres. Ils allèrent se promener dans les rues peu fréquentées et trouvèrent un petit restaurant où passer la soirée. Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre et commandèrent. Jarod posa son menton sur ses mains serrées et observa la jeune femme d'un regard insistant. Elle le fixait elle aussi, se disant qu'elle ne céderait pas la première et se demandant ce qu'il allait finir par dire.  
  
« Je crois que nous devons parler, tu ne crois pas ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas.  
  
-Quand nous rentrerons tout à l'heure, nous devrons ouvrir ce coffret caché sous mon lit.  
  
-Et ?  
  
-Et nous découvrirons certainement des choses. sur nous.  
  
-Il n'y a pas de nous Jarod, je pensais que c'étai clair.  
  
-Pas à moi Parker, après tout ça tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne veux toujours pas voir les choses en face.  
  
-J'aimerais manger en paix Jarod, et puis, ces « choses » comme tu t'obstines à les dire, il n'y a que toi qui les vois.  
  
-Quel est ton secret Parker ?  
  
-Mon secret ?  
  
-Pour aussi bien te cacher la vérité et réussir à enfouir tout cela au plus profond de toi-même. Bien que je sois un génie, je sais très bien que je n'en serais pas capable.  
  
-Mange et tais-toi s'il te plaît.  
  
-Très bien, mais tu ne pourras pas continuer à reculer bien longtemps. Une fois que nous auront lu ces parchemins.  
  
-Nous saurons à quoi nous en tenir. Bon appétit. »  
  
Ils finirent de manger en silence, simplement en échangeant quelques regards accusateur. Jarod était tout de même confiant, il savait qu'il était près du but et là, Mlle Parker devra faire son choix. Après leur courte soirée, ils rentrèrent tranquillement à l'hôtel. Mlle Parker était inquiète de ce qu'ils allaient découvrir dans ces rouleaux, elle était de moins en moins sûre de vouloir les ouvrir. Elle voyait bien que Jarod était excité, il était persuadé qu'il allait avoir des réponses, ce qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps était peut-être en train de se réaliser et il serait libre à tout jamais. Il pensa alors à Sydney et à Broots, il serait peut-être temps de les appeler pour leur donner des nouvelles. Il voulait les rassurer et se rassurer, il décida qu'il leur donnerait un coup de fil quand il serait de retour à l'hôtel, après avoir ouvert le coffret qui tenait toute son attention depuis plus d'une journée. Il continua à marcher, observant les dernières vitrines s'éteindre et les gens se hâter de rentrer chez eux. Ils accélérèrent le pas sans même s'en rendre compte, par la fraîcheur qui commençait à se faire sentir et par l'envie de savoir la vérité, toute la vérité sur leur histoire.  
  
Mlle Parker s'assit sur le lit de Jarod, ne le quittant pas des yeux pendant qu'il posait la large boîte sur le drap. Il lui adressa un regard où elle perçut une lueur de doute mêlée à de l'impatience. Le Caméléon posa délicatement les mains de chaque coté du coffret et souleva lentement le couvercle, comme s'il était sur le point de se briser. Tous les deux retenaient leur souffle, priant pour que la légende soit véridique et que ces rouleaux soient écrits de la main de Dieu et non un gribouillage de la patte de Satan. Dans la pièce ne retentissaient que les battements de c?ur de Jarod et de Mlle Parker, la tension devenait insoutenable. Le Caméléon ouvrit enfin la boîte et ils restèrent stupéfaits et déboussolés par leur découverte. Une fois de plus, le coffret était totalement vide, les parchemins s'étaient envolés. Ils ne dirent pas un mot et restèrent abasourdis, la bouche entre ouverte et le regard déçu. Ils ne sauraient pas, une fois encore, ce que leur réservait l'avenir, peut-être était-il aussi plate et vide que l'intérieur de ce boîtier ? Jarod prit sa tête dans ses mains en soupirant et Mlle Parker s'adossa au mur, l'air maussade. Après de longues minutes d'un calme assommant, elle se leva pour faire des aller et retour en réfléchissant.  
  
« Il faut retrouver Lyle, ils ont dû les mettre autre part pendant notre marche au cas où nous tenterions de fuir avec.  
  
-Pour une fois ils ont été plus intelligents que nous. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas vérifié qu'ils étaient dedans avant de partir ? Je suis tellement bête, c'était bien trop beau.   
  
-Tu es loin d'être bête, dit-elle en s'agenouillant devant lui et prenant sa main dans la sienne. Moi aussi j'aurai dû y penser, mais nous étions pressés, effrayés. On ne peut pas toujours penser à tout.  
  
-Je suis un Caméléon, un génie, c'est justement là que se trouve le problème. J'ai été élevé pour ne pas oublier ce genre de détail, je suis un moins que rien et puis si je suis si doué, pourquoi n'ai-je toujours pas retrouvé ma famille ?  
  
-Ils te connaissent, elle prit son visage entre ses mains, ils savent comment tu réfléchis puisque ce sont eux qui t'ont appris à le faire. Ils feront tout pour t'en empêcher, tu la retrouveras, mais pour cela, il faut impérativement se débarrasser du Centre. Et puis. Je suis ton alliée désormais, n'oublies pas que sans moi, ils n'ont plus beaucoup de chance de t'avoir, ajouta-t-elle en essayant de sourire.  
  
-Merci Parker, merci d'être là. Il attrapa sa main.  
  
-Tu m'as souvent donné des informations alors je paie ma dette, répondit- elle en se relevant. Je vais me coucher, on rentre demain, on s'occupera de Lyle aux Etat-Unis.   
  
-Juste une chose, je descends pour essayer de joindre Sydney ou Broots. Je voudrais leur donner de nos nouvelles et prendre des leurs, ils sont peut- être inquiets.  
  
-Très bien, bonne nuit et à demain.  
  
-Bonne nuit Parker.  
  
***  
  
9h, Domicile de Mlle Parker, Blue Cove :  
  
Mlle Parker était confortablement installée dans son sofa, un verre de Whisky dans une main et son téléphone dans l'autre. Elle tentait de joindre Broots et Sydney que Jarod n'avait pas réussi à contacter. La jeune femme était exténuée de son voyage, elle venait à peine de rentrer et pour elle il était 16h mais elle se faisait du souci pour ses amis. Tombant sans cesse sur le répondeur, elle se résigna, elle alla prendre une douche et se changer. Elle dans sa sublime Porsche noire, vêtue d'un de ses éternels tailleurs noir à mini jupe et d'une chemise de soie rouge accordée à son rouge à lèvres. Pour une fois, son vernis n'était pas assorti, faute de temps et de patience, elle n'en avait d'ailleurs pas mis. (Je viens de vous décrire ma tenue préférée de Mlle Parker, lol, j'aime bien aussi quand elle a sa robe longue marron ou un tailleur bordeaux, quoi ? OK, je la ferme et je continue.) Tout en conduisant et en tapotant son volant du bout des doigts, elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu arriver à ses deux collègues, ainsi qu'aux parchemins. Elle pensa aussi à Jarod qui l'avait quittée à l'aéroport de Washington, lui faisant promettre de vite lui donner des nouvelles de Sydney et Broots. Mais ils avaient oublié une chose, elle ne savait pas comment le joindre, sinon, elle l'aurait déjà attrapé depuis longtemps si elle avait été capable de le contacter. Elle sourit fébrilement, hantée par l'image du psychologue et de l'informaticien. Elle écrasa l'accélérateur pour atteindre plus rapidement la Maison des Horreurs, plus communément appelée Le Centre.  
  
Elle claqua sa portière et fut immédiatement impressionnée par le calme qui régnait dans l'endroit. Elle entra par l'entrée principale, le couloir était vide de toute âme, comme le paraissait le bâtiment tout entier. Mlle Parker se douta que quelques chose n'allait pas, c'était très mauvais de ne même pas entendre un cri ou de ne pas apercevoir une paire de jumeaux traînant dans le couloir. Elle pressa le bouton de l'ascenseur et descendit au laboratoire de simulation, comme personne ne s'y trouvait, elle décida d'essayer de trouver Angelo, celui qui voit et entend tout dans ce lieu immonde. Après l'avoir appelé plus sieur fois, elle débarqua dans sa cellule. Elle y trouva l'ordinateur portable de Broots, totalement détérioré, quelques photos du bas-relief qui l'avait conduit à Carthis mais aucune trace de ses deux collègues. Elle s'inquiéta davantage et dégaina son Smith 1 Wesson, bien décidée à faire la lumière sur ce qui était en train de se passer. Au moment où elle allait sortir, Angelo se jeta sur elle, la faisant perdre son arme. Il était paniqué et n'arrêtait pas de la secouer en lui hurlant « Cox, méchant, SL-26, dangereux. » Mlle Parker le calma et récupéra son 9 millimètres, elle lui conseilla ensuite de rester caché et qu'elle contrôlait la situation. Elle prit les escaliers et descendit les étages uns à uns, pointant son arme devant elle et jetant des coups d'?il dans les moindres recoins du sinistre bâtiment. Elle accéda bientôt au niveau souterrain qui l'intéressait, un étrange bruit provenait de l'une des portes, des petites voix résonnaient suivies d'un rire incommode et grinçant.  
  
Elle se positionna en face de la porte, prit une profonde inspiration et au moment où elle allait la défoncer d'un coup de talon, quelqu'un se jeta brusquement sur elle, la faisant tomber au sol. La personne lui tenait les poignets et tentait de lui faire lâcher son Smith&Wesson, elle tourna la tête et reconnut Lyle. Il lui infligea un coup de poing dans la mâchoire alors elle répondit avec un coup de genou dans les parties intimes. Il roula sur le coté, contenant la douleur. Elle voulut se relever mais il fut plus rapide et en frappant de son pied dans son arme, il la fit valdinguer à quelques mètres. Il lui attrapa la gorge et la colla contre le mur, tentant de la soulever du sol. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer, sa vue se troublait, elle posa ses mains sur les siennes pour les desserrer mais rien n'y fit. Avant qu'elle ne se défende avec les jambes, il lui envoya un puissant coup de genou dans les cotes qui la fit tomber face contre terre. Pendant qu'elle essayait de reprendre ses esprits, l'homme sans pouce s'écarta pour ramasser le Smith&Wesson. Quand il se rapprocha, elle s'arrêta juste à temps dans son élan pour ne pas se prendre une balle dans l'abdomen. Il lui ordonna de mettre ses mains bien en évidence et de se retourner. La jeune femme s'exécuta, impressionnée par la force et la rapidité qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas son frère de posséder. Il passa son bras autour de son coup et entra dans la pièce, la retenant en otage.  
  
« Salut Cox, je t'amène une visiteuse de plus.  
  
-Ah ! Merci de penser à moi Lyle, tu n'as qu'à l'attacher à la barre de fer là-bas, dit-il en souriant, désignant une poutrelle dans le fond de la salle à coté de Sydney.  
  
-Pas de problèmes.  
  
-Où sont Raines et Mr Parker ?  
  
-Ils ont eu un léger contre temps.  
  
-Je vois, bon, qu'est-ce qu'on en fait alors ?  
  
-Et bien, j'ai eu une idée. Il faudrait que Jarod apprenne qu'on les retient, ainsi, on lui imposera un échange, leur vie à tous les trois contre la sienne.  
  
-Mais c'est une très bonne idée ça.  
  
-Je trouve aussi, ne trouves-tu pas qu je ferais un parfait directeur du Centre ?  
  
-Je connais déjà son adjoint. »  
  
Tous les deux se mirent à rire, une chose qui dégoûta les trois collègues prisonniers au plus haut point. Mlle Parker se tourna vers Sydney et lui demanda comment ils allaient tous les deux, il leur répondit que pour l'instant, ils n'avaient rien, bien qu'ils n'avaient ni mangé ni bu depuis plus d'une journée. Le psychologue s'inquiéta à son tour pour elle car sa joue et sa lèvre saignaient mais elle le rassura, se persuadant qu'elle ne sentait pas la douleur. Elle surveillait les Lyle et Cox du coin de l'?il, se disant que Jarod n'avait pas intérêt à tomber dans le panneau qu'ils allaient lui tendre. De plus, elle savait très bien qu'ils ne comptaient pas les laisser sortir de la pièce vivants, seul Le Caméléon pourrait donc les sortir de ce mauvais pas. Son ventre lui faisait très mal, le coup de genou qu'il lui avait envoyé dans les cotes se faisait atrocement sentir mais ce n'était pas cela qui allait la décourager. La pièce était redevenue calme, les deux hommes cherchaient un plan quand la porte s'ouvrit subitement, laissant apparaître Jarod, armé jusqu'aux dents, accompagné d'Angelo. Lyle et Cox attrapèrent les armes qui reposaient sur la table mais le petit génie leur tira à chacun une balle dans la poitrine. Ils s'effondrèrent sur le sol, Jarod ramassa leurs 9 millimètres pendant que le petit monstre s'affairait déjà à détacher Broots.  
  
« Je me demandais quand tu allais arriver Jarod.  
  
-Mais comment savais-tu que nous étions ici ?  
  
-Et bien. Disons que je passais dans le coin et Angelo m'a contacté, répondit-il avec un soupçon d'ironie dans la voix.  
  
-Tu passais dans le coin ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-En tout cas je suis très contente de te voir Jarod, lui lança Mlle Parker en souriant.  
  
-Je voudrais aller jeter un ?il dans le coffre fort de Lyle, quelqu'un m'accompagne ?  
  
-Avec plaisir. »  
  
Le petit groupe se dirigea alors vers l'ascenseur, Jarod resta en arrière, avec Mlle Parker, il s'inquiétait se son état. Elle lui assura que ce n'était que le choc, qu'elle irait mieux ave une bonne nuit de sommeil, il ne parut pas très convaincu. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et la jeune femme s'assit sur le canapé, aux cotés et Sydney et Broots pour leur expliquer ce qu'ils cherchaient car ils n'étaient pas au courant de l'affaire des parchemins. Angelo et Jarod s'affairèrent sur le coffre de Lyle pendant quelques instants, espérant y trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Ils se retournèrent alors, l'air triomphant, tenant chacun un rouleau entre les mains. Ils se réunirent tous autour du bureau et les déroulèrent précautionneusement. Ils furent impressionnés par leur beauté, ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre comment des écrits aussi vieux pouvaient prédire l'avenir, mais ils étaient prêts à croire tout ce qu'ils diraient. La plupart des textes étaient en latin ou en anglais, l'écriture était très soignée. Ils restaient tous émerveillés devant ce trésor inestimable, sans un mot pour décrire ce qu'ils ressentaient. Une phrase ressortait des autres, attirant leur attention, elle était en anglais et d'une taille un peu plus grande que celles en latin, tous la lurent en premier.  
  
« The Centre shall rise, the Chosen will be found, a boy named Jarod »  
  
Mlle Parker leva des yeux brillants vers lui, la prophétie était donc vraie, ce n'était pas un homme comme les autres et c'était pour cette raison que le Centre le recherchait avec tant d'acharnement. Tous les regards étaient désormais tournés vers lui, Sydney lui annonça que c'était à lui de lire la suite des textes, que c'était lui qu'ils concernaient. Le Caméléon pencha alors la tête vers eux et débuta sa lecture, d'une voix hésitante de temps à autres car il était sous le coup de l'émotion.  
  
« Mais un jour le Caméléon leur échappera, il accomplira sa tâche, aidera les pauvres et les opprimés. L'Ange le traquera sans merci jusqu'au jour où ils découvriront les trésors de leur avenir. L'Elu trouvera les siens, L'Ange changera de direction et ils se forgeront un avenir au Centre de leur amour intouchable. A eux deux, ils libèreront le monde d'une emprise maléfique, le Triumvirat sera divisé et dominé. Leur héritier recueillera un cadeau inestimable et reviendra parmi eux pour leur apporter la joie et le pouvoir éternel. »  
  
Tout le monde fut sous le choc de cette nouvelle et des voix se firent entendre dans le couloir. Ils se retournèrent et virent apparaître Ethan, donnant la mais à un petit garçon âgé de 2 ans environ. Jarod et Mlle Parker se jetèrent dans ses bras, ils étaient si contents de se revoir après tout ce temps. Mlle Parker lui demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas achevé son mot quand il s'était sauvé, il lui expliqua que ses voix lui avaient ordonné d'aller à la recherche du petit. Ils ne saisirent pas ce qu'il voulait dire et se penchèrent vers l'enfant. Celui-ci avait les cheveux très foncés et les yeux d'un bleu azur. La jeune femme se releva d'un bond, fixant Ethan, les larmes aux yeux. Jarod lui, prit le garçonnet dans ses bras en demandant à son demi frère de qui il s'agissait, sans se rendre compte de l'état de Mlle Parker. Ethan sourit, croisant les bras et levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
« A votre avis ?  
  
-Non, ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas notre « héritier » dont ils parlent dans les rouleaux ?  
  
-Qui pourrait-il être autrement ?  
  
-Au mon Dieu mais comment ces monstres s'y sont pris ?  
  
-C'est le Centre mon frère, il est capable de tout, mais pour une fois, ils sont à l'origine de quelque chose de bien, non ? »  
  
Mlle Parker ne pu pas répondre, c'était un énorme choc pour elle et la terre commençait à tourner sous ses pieds. Jarod confit l'enfant à Ethan et aia la jeune femme à rejoindre le sofa derrière elle. Il demanda à Broots d'aller lui chercher un verre puis se tourna vers elle pour essuyer les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues plus blanche qu'à l'habitude. Lui aussi était très surpris par la nouvelle mais il avait l'impression de l'avoir toujours su, au fond de lui-même, et puis il était terriblement heureux d'être père. Le fait que la mère ne soit autre que Mlle Parker le remplissait de joie, ça allait être plus facile pour lui de la convaincre alors. L'informaticien qui était de retour tendit le verre à Mlle Parker, elle le vida d'une traite et demanda à voir l'enfant. Celui-ci semblait inquiet mais une fois à coté de sa mère, son visage s'illumina comme par magie et il se serra contre elle comme s'il l'avait toujours connue. Cette dernière n'en revenait pas, Jarod les rejoignit et ils se firent un long câlin, comme une vraie famille enfin réunie. Le Caméléon leva la tête, Mlle Parker fit de même ils s'embrassèrent, tout naturellement. Voyant ceci, le reste du groupe s'éclipsa discrètement hors de la pièce se sentant de trop et ne voulant pas les déranger plus longtemps.  
  
Quelques mois plus tard, c'est marié et père d'un adorable petit garçon que Jarod retrouva sa famille. Ils s'installèrent tous dans la petite ville de Blue Cove, devenue depuis peu l'un des Centre de recherche de personnes disparues le plus connu au monde pour son efficacité. Tous les employés du Triumvirat furent envoyés en prison, une enquête ayant été pratiquée à la suite d'un appel anonyme. En effet, l'homme qui avait appelé la police africaine avait une voix assez honnête. Le bâtiment furent donc transformés en orphelinat pour héberger les nombreux enfants dont les parents avaient été touchés par le SIDA.  
  
The End.  
  
Gros énormes immenses bisous à toutes celle qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, je vous adore toutes !!! Chloé, cette fis t'est donc dédiée, comme promis, j'espère avoir réalisé ici tout ce que tu aurais aimé voir dans la série !!! Aux autres, continuez vos fics car elles sont géniales, je vous souhaite plein de courage pour cette nouvelle année !!! 


End file.
